lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Allanai Treestalker
Allanai Treestalker is a Firstborn Sylvari born of the Dawn Cycle which she leads as the High Warden of the Nightshade Court. Allanai Treestalker was one of the Firstborn of the Sylvari created by the Pale Tree and her nature was created to become the guardian of the Pale Tree and the coming Sylvari people. Allanai as one of the initial Firstborn would work together with the other eleven Firstborn to begin forming the laws, and foundations of the Sylvari nation of Pale Tree. Following the birth of the seventhborn Allanai Treestalker would lead the Nighshade Court into the Invasion of Bali where she due to her relatively numbers she would use hit and run attacks wiping out villges all across southern Bali. Following the initial wave of attacks the government of Bali would launch a counter attack against the lands taken by the Sylvari and during this assault Allanai Treestalker would gain victory against the forces of Bali at the Battle of Denpasar. Following the Battle of Denpasar Allanai would fortify their holdings allowing Aranas Treeborn to bring in his Treeborn into the region and begin expanding the Forests moving them northward, History Early History Allanai Treestalker was one of the Firstborn of the Sylvari created by the Pale Tree and her nature was created to become the guardian of the Pale Tree and the coming Sylvari people. Firstborn The Firstborn would be a group of twelve Sylvari that were the first created by the Pale Tree and as they came out they would have vivid dreams left behind by the Titan that had created the Pale Tree and from this vivid dream they would begin to gather themselves into a government that would lead the Sylvari people as they expanded and grew from these noble beginnings. It was during this time that the initial Firstborn would work together in order to begin forming the laws, and foundations of the Sylvari nation of Pale Tree, of which they did not have a lot of time for as the Pale Tree created the Second Born two years later. Invasion of Bali Main Article : First Pale Tree-Balia War Following the birth of the seventh born Allanai Treestalker would lead the Nighshade Court into the Invasion of Bali where she due to her relatively numbers she would use hit and run attacks wiping out villages all across southern Bali. Counter Attack Following the initial wave of attacks the government of Bali would launch a counter attack against the lands taken by the Sylvari and during this assault Allanai Treestalker would gain victory against the forces of Bali at the Battle of Denpasar. Expansion Following the Battle of Denpasar Allanai would fortify their holdings allowing Aranas Treeborn to bring in his Treeborn into the region and begin expanding the Forests moving them northward, Siege of Bali It would be Treslia Redwhisper during the War with Bali would attempt to negotiate with the Bali governent as the forces of the Nightshade Court besieged them within their capital, and during this time she was nearly killed as the Bali government believed themselves untakeable due to their superiority at sea. Family Members Relationships Aranas Treeborn See Also : Aranas Treeborn POV Role Category:Sylvari Category:People Category:Nightshade Court Category:Sylvari Firstborn Category:POV Character Category:People of Asia